The present invention is directed to preparation of a polyoxadiazole copolymer and resulting articles.
Imai, Journal of Applied Polymer Science, Vol. 14, pp 225-239 (1970) discloses preparation of a random copolyoxadiazole by use of fuming sulfuric acid, terephthalic acid, isophthalic acid, and hydrazine sulfate.
German DE 36 20 022 A1 discloses preparation of polyphenylene-1,3,4-oxadiazole polymers, which are lightly colored or colorless with a low content of hydrazine functional groups.
German DD 296 277A5 discloses preparation of 1,3,4-oxadiazoles by reacting carboxylic acids with hydrazine or hydrazine salts, carboxylic acids with carboxylic acid hydrazides, diacyl hydrazides, dicarboxylic acids, and/or carboxylic acid derivatives with hydrazine and/or hydrazine salts in sulfuric acid and in a condensation agent.
A need is present for an alternate process of preparing a polyoxadiazole copolymer and article resulting therefrom.